BTS DRABLE
by hosikki
Summary: [Drable series] BTS Pairing. Rating meningkat seiring berjalannya cerita(?)
1. Life on Mind

Life on Mind

Taehyung x Seokjin

x

x

x

 _Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Taehyung maupun Seokjin, tapi jika dipikir pikir mereka juga salah, sih. Bagaimana ? membingungkan ya ? memang, jadi mari kita lihat adegan awal._

 _Awalnya Seokjin tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Taehyung. Tapi Taehyung tidak menyerah untuk mengajak bicara maupun bercanda seorang Kim Seokjin._

 _"Hyung, kulihat kemarin kau berkencan dengan seorang wanita ya ? cantik sih hyung, tapi apa kau tidak keki dengan penampilannya yang seperti gadis jaman baheula ?" ini taehyung yang terus mengoceh seperti robot menyanyi yang barusaja diganti denga baterai baru._

 _"dan kudengar, gadis gadis yang duduk dua bangku dibelakangmu mengejekmu, katanya seleramu aneh, masa iya lelaki tampan sepertimu mau dengan gadis dari jaman baheula, mereka tidak mengaca sih, penampilan mereka saja seperti ahjuma ahjuma yang baru saja makan daging mentah, lisptiknya overdosis" Seokjin mendengus kesal, mulai sebal sekarang._

 _"Dan gadis yang masih terlihat seperti bocah yang ada diseberang pintu bilang kalau kau lebih baik berkencan dengannya daripada dengan gadis baheula itu, sejenak aku berfikir, masa iya seokjin hyung mau dengan bocah bau matahari seperti dia, memangnya hyung pedophil apa, ya jelas saja tidak, benarkan hyung, ugh, bocah itu tidak sadar umur apa"_

 _Kali ini seokjin memejamkan matanya, ia sangat kesal, hatinya sudah terlanjur dongkol setengah mati dengan orang yang terus saja mengoceh disebelahnya._

 _"Ini lebih lucu lagi hyung, ada seorang ahjuma yang sedang berdiri dihalte bus disampingmu ketika kau sedang menunggu bus, masa iya ahjumma itu bicara jika seandainya dia sudah cerai dengan suaminya maka dia akan mengencanimu, itu kan gila hyung, apa dia tidak sadar umur, sudah tua begitu masih genit, apa dia pedophil, apa dia gi–"_

 _"KAU YANG GILA, DAN BERHENTI BERBICARA OMONG KOSONG DAN TOLONG BERHENTI SEOLAH AKU MELIHATMU, KAU MEMBUATKU GILA, BOCAH !" taehyung terdiam._

 _"KAU YANG BOCAH KIM SEOKJIN, SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN TERUS MENGACUHKAN PELAJARANKU, DAN SEKARANG KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTI PELAJARANKU, NILAI ULANGANMU NOL. KAU MENGERTI !" ini Shin Sonsaengnim, guru fisika seokjin yang sialnya dia guru terkejam seantero Seoul International High School, dan seokjin barusaja menyerahkan nyawanya pada singa didepan kelas itu._

 _"Tapi sonsaengnim, aku–"_

 _"KELUAR KIM SEOKJIN"_

 _"dasar hantu sialan !" gumam seokjin._

 _"Kau mengataiku sialan tuan Kim ? bersihkan seluruh toilet disekolah ini, dan kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum semuanya bersih."_

 _"TERIMA KASIH PAK TUA" BLAM ! dan selesai, seokjin tidak mau melihat pak tua bau tanah itu lagi diakhir pekannya ini._

 _"Terima kasih sialan, kau merusak moodku hari ini",_

 _"sama-sama hyung, dengan begitu kau bisa menemaniku berbicara" dan demi tuhan seokjin ingin sekali membunuh pemuda yang tengah menampilkan senyum perseginya yang aneh dihadapannya ini dengan tangannya sendiri, jika memang hantu bisa dibunuh dan mati dua kali._


	2. Coffee Break

_Coffee Break_

 _Min Yoongi x Park Jimin_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _"Jadi bagaimana ?"_

 _"Maksudmu ?" yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahi, bingung mengenai awal pembicaraan dan kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah._

 _"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang idol, Park Jimin ?" sang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua meletakkan segelas latte yang baru saja diminumnya._

 _"melelahkan tetapi juga menyenangkan, hyung" canda pemuda yang lebih muda –yang barusaja dipanggil dengan nama Jimin oleh pemuda bersurai turquoise itu._

 _Jimin menopang dagu dan memperhatikannya sebelum berucap kembali._

 _"lalu bagaimana denganmu, hyung ?" sambungnya lagi._

 _"Aku ? aku kenapa ?" tanyanya bingung dan kembali menikmati latte miliknya._

 _"Apa hyung akan tetap menolak semua orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, Yooongi hyung ?" Yoongi –pemuda bersurai turquoise mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha menemukan jawaban yang tepat, mungkin._

 _"Bukan begitu Jimin, hanya saja aku belum menemukan yang cocok denganku"_

 _Jimin mengangguk –yang menyebabkan rambut coklatnya mengayun pelan lantas bergumam pelan._

 _"kau sendiri ? kau tidak berniat memilih salah satu penggemarmu untuk kau pacari Jimin-a ?"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku sudah menemukannya" tangan Jimin yang semula menopang dagu beralih mengusap pelan ujung cangkir cappucino didepannya, "tetapi aku masih menunggunya merasa cocok denganku, padahal semua orang berkata jika dia dan aku sangat cocok, benarkan hyung. Ibuku sendiri juga mengatakannya". Jimin berdecak kecil sebelum kembali berujar_

 _"Kau dan Yoongi itu memang sangat cocok Jimin-a, kenapa kalian betah sekali berlama lama menahan perasaan kalian, sih" ucap Jimin sambil menirukan logat ibunya dan kemudian reflek menutup kedua matanya._

 _Karena latte yang barusaja diminum Yoongi sukses membasahi wajah JImin karena semburannya._

 _Hey, Min Yoongi, tdak tahukah dirimu jika dihadapanmu ini adalah calon masa depanmu ? Masa bodoh, tentu saja._


	3. You wanna kiss, Huh ?

_-VHope-_

 _You wanna kiss, huh ?_

 _Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung_

 _BxB, Yaoi_

 _Tenang, ratenya masih aman_

 _Banyak typo, no plagiarism_

 _RnR juseyooong~~_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _Enjoy_

 _x_

 _x_

 _Sepertinya pagi yang cerah ini sebentar lagi akan ada yang berteriak karen–_

" _Hyung, kau taruh dimana sampo ku ? hyung, tidak salah meminumnya lagi, kan ?"_

 _Nah kan, suara merdu pemuda mungil itu sudah merusak melodi dari kicauan burung diranting pohon samping rumahnya._

" _Hyung, aku bicara padamu" lagi lagi suara melengking Kim Taehyung._

" _Aku tidak tahu Taehyung-a, coba cari dimeja riasmu, biasanya kau tidak sengaja membawanya kekamar, kan?" ini Hoseok yang berbicara, pemuda yang tengah menikmati quality time-nya bersama dengan secangkir kopi dan koran harian yang barusaja diambilnya dari bocah pengantar koran didepan rumah._

" _tidak ada hyung, aku sudah mencarinya berulang kali, sungguh" yang lebih muda mendengus kemudian duduk disofa yang sama dengan lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, Jung Hoseok namanya._

 _Hoseok tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca, sepertinya berita mengenai kasus penggelapan dana rumah sakit yang ada didaerah gangnam ini lebih menarik daripada sampo taehyung yang tadi ia taruh dibawah meja —dan berbaur dengan majalah majalah miliknya dan Taehyung –Eh, jangan bilang bilang ya._

" _Hyuung~" woow, Taehyung merajuk ya ? dan kau harus waspada Hoseok-a._

" _Ada apa Taetae sayang ?" Hoseok masih bersikap sok cool ya ternyata._

" _hyung, serius, dimana hyung meletakkan sampo ku, aku harus pergi kekampus pagi ini, hyung"_

 _"dan kau akan kekampus membawa sampo, begitu ?"_

 _"lebih tepatnya akan kugunakan untuk membasuh rambutku hyung, aish" yang lebih muda mendengus kesal. Oh ayolah Kim Taehyung, mendengus dipagi hari itu akan mengurangi kadar kebahagiaanmu sebanyak lima persen. Oh iya, Kim Taehyung kan memang sudah mencak mencak dari pagi gara gara sampo, konyol sekali._

 _Hoseok terkekeh, lalu melipat asal koran yang mengalihkan atensinya dari taehyung sedari tadi –atau memang disengaja ? entahlah, tanyakan pada Hoseok nanti._

" _Jika aku menemukannya apa imbalan ku?" ini hoseok sedikit modus._

 _Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah, benarkan perkiraannya Hoseok menyembunyikan sampo miliknya._

" _sebuah ciuman, mungkin" Taehyung itu tidak bodoh loh, Hoseok-a. Taehyung memegang sisi kanan dan kiri pipi hoseok lalu mengusapnya pelan._

" _Oke, call !, morning kiss" Hoseok memajukan bibirnya, tapi taehyung menghentikannya dengan jari telunjuknya berada dibibir hoseok._

" _Tapi kali ini kau akan berciuman dengan ini, hyung ku tercinta"_

 _Dan sepertinya pagi ini Hoseok harus mandi dua kali dan juga harus menyemprotkan aftershave banyak banyak kewajahnya karena barusaja Hoseok berciuman dengan secangkir kopi hangat miliknya sendiri._

 _Perlu diulangi ? baiklah. Mari ulangi kata kata ini –dengan sedikit tambahan._

 _Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah, benarkan perkiraannya Hoseok menyembunyikan sampo miliknya. Matanya menyipit ketika mendapati hal ganjil yang ada di bawah meja bersama dengan tumpukkan majalah miliknya –dan Hoseok, lalu tersenyum kecil, atau lebih tepatnya menyerigai._

" _sebuah ciuman, mungkin"_

" _Oke, call !, morning kiss"_

" _Tapi kali ini kau akan berciuman dengan ini, hyung ku tercinta"_

" _SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN SAMPO KU MAKA KUPASTIKAN AKU AKAN MENGGANTUNGMU DI SAMPING JEMURAN HYUNG" lalu_

 _BLAM ! pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras, dan Hoseok masih sibuk mengusap usap rambutnya yang kali ini keramas dengan kopi._

 _BLAM ! yang ini pasti suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting. Dan ini berhasil membuat Hoseok berjenggit ngeri. Kekasihnya itu kalau marah, sudah seperti gorilla ngamuk, mengerikan._

 _-END dengan tidak etisnya-_

HOLLA HOLLA HOSIKKI HOLLA *joget boyz with fun*,Hosikki kembali dengan story absurd yang baru. Iya. Ini gaje sekali. Kali ini hosikki bawa couple legendaris di army rookie king. Ingat kan ? iya, itu si duo absurd hasil kloningan gen alien dan kuda sumbawa *digorok* .. moment dimana waktu si hobie nyium taetae, nah itu.. cuma ngingetin aja. hehe. Btw, terimakasih kalian yang udah mau baca fanfict hosikki, terima kasih yang sudah berkunjung ke lapak hosikki, dan terima kasih kalian yg udah nyempetin review di drable drable sebelumnya, berkat kalian, saya jadi pengen update lagi nih. Hehe. Hosikki usaha in update story baru kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Satu lagi, hosikki juga siap loh diajakin fangirlingan bareng /promosi/ ... yg mau nanya nanya (emang ada yg mau nanya) atau sekedar berbagi jiwa kegilaan fangirling akan bts couple bisa berteman lewat Line kok. untuk ID nya bisa PM yaah /pede amat/ hihi.

Tertanda, Hosikki


	4. Bitter BananaMilk

Bitter Banana Milk

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Typo Everywhere

Rate : T

RnR juseyooong~

.

.

" _Jika aku boleh memilih, maka aku akan memilih hidup dengan usia lebih tua darimu, walaupun hanya satu tahun lebih tua darimu, hyung"_

Seperti biasa, sebelum berangkat kesekolah Jungkook selalu membantu ibunya untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol susu pesanan tetangganya. Tak jarang lelaki manis itu membawa beberapa kotak berisi susu pisang yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada anak-anak jalanan yang ia temui ketika berangkat sekolah. Jungkook yang baik hati.

Wajah manis nan cerianya itu benar benar membuat orang-orang gemas padanya, Jungkook adalah anak yang sangat ramah, dia tak segan-segan menolong nenek-nenek tua menyebrang jalan raya hingga membantu seekor kucing yang terjebak dipohon sekalipun.

" _Selamat pagi Jungkook, apakah kau tidur nyenyak semalam ?"_

" _pagi Jungkook, terima kasih sudah mengantar susu pesanan bibi, ini susu strawberry untukmu karena kau manis hari ini",_ dan bla bla bla, kira kira seperti itulah sapaan sapaan yang diterima Jungkook setiap pagi disela sela kegiatannya mengantar susu.

Disepanjang koridor sekolahnya pun lelaki manis itu tidak henti hentinya tersenyum. Jika kalian bertanya apa bibirnya tidak pegal karena terus tersenyum seperti itu ? entahlah, aku tidak tahu jawabannya, itu urusan Jungkook.

" _senyum adalah ibadah, Yugyeom-a"_ , kira kira seperti itulah jawaban Jungkook ketika teman sebangkunya –Kim Yugyeom- bertanya apakah dia tidak lelah tersenyum.

Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika mata sipitnya mendapati seorang pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun berjalan melewatinya. Tak segan segan Jungkook berlari mengikuti pemuda dengan balutan kaos V neck abu dan kemeja hijau kotak kotaknya serta celana denim dan sepatu converse putih yang menempel dikakinya.

"Hyung, tunggu" teriak jungkook,

"Tae _hyung_ , tunggu aku" ulangnya lagi, merasa namanya dipanggil pemuda yang Jungkook sebut dengan –Tae _hyung_ \- itu menoleh.

"Hmm ? Kau memanggilku ?" salahkan pemuda tan itu karena terlalu tampan dimata Jungkook.

" _Demi kaos oblong neptunus, nyawaku hampir saja melompat kelangit"_ , kira-kira seperti itulah jika kita bisa mendengan isi pikiran Jungkook.

"h-hyung, terimalah banana milk ini" gugup ? sudah pasti, bahkan pipi Jungkook warnanya sudah berubah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ah, terima kasih ..." pemuda itu melirik sekilas name tag Jungkook, "kookie-ya" pemuda itu tersenyum dan jangan tanya lagi bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook sekarang.

"Cha, sekarang masuk kekelasmu, oke, aku janji akan masuk kekelasmu, nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi menemui Kim _Kyeongsa_ * untuk membicarakan suatu hal, dan sepertinya aku harus mengundangmu ke acara pernikahanku juga, karena kau sangat baik padaku, sampai jumpa" tangan pemuda tan itu mengacak pelan rambut Jungkook, dan astaga, Jungkook, sepertinya bocah ini sudah lupa caranya berkedip. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak, nyawanya benar benar melayang sekarang.

Bahu Jungkook merosot, bahkan yang tadinya bocah itu tersenyum lebar kini luntur seketika. Betapa tidak ? Pemuda tampan yang memiliki tugas memberikan pelajaran praktek seni rupa sementara disekolahnya itu ternyata adalah tunangan Kim _Kyeongsa_. Mengapa Jungkook bisa tau ? ya, karena baru saja Jungkook mendengarkan itu langsung dari mulut pemuda bernama Taehyung sendiri.

Mau tidak mau Jungkook harus menyimpan senyumannya sementara, dan kini mau tidak mau lelaki manis ini harus kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

 _Seorang pemuda tampan memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 9-3, yang sebelumnya pemuda itu diberikan sebuah map biru oleh wali kelas dari kelas yang akan ia masuki, senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mendapati seorang siswa yang beberapa saat lalu memberinya banana milk._

" _Selamat siang, namaku Kim Taehyung, aku akan membimbing praktek seni rupa kaliaan, dan aku ditugaskan untuk mengambil data dari kelas ini, aku mohon bantuan kalian, Terima kasih", sapanya ramah._

" _ah, kookie-ya, kita bertemu lagi, aku menepati janjiku kan, aku masuk kekelasmu"._

 _Mengapa Taehyung bisa mengetahui letak kelas Jungkook ?_

 _Haha, itu mudah, bukankah setiap siswa memiliki badge yang terpasang rapi dilengan baju sebelah kanan ? dan jangan lupakan warna sol sepatu yang berbeda setiap tingkatnya. Nah, Taehyung hyung cerdas bukan ?_

 _Jangan tertawa !_

 _Krik ! Krik !_

-Selesai-

P.S

Ini absurd sekali ya tuhan.


End file.
